It's Not That Simple
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .When a conman & a fugative meet in a bar both looking for nothing more than plenty of drink and a onenight stand forgetting their pasts it seems pretty expectable, but adding what they left behind into the mix its just not that simple. Skate.
1. Meeting

**_When a con-man and a fugative meet in a bar, both looking for nothing more than plenty of drink and a one-night stand, forgetting their pasts it seems pretty expectable, but adding what they left behind into the mix, its just not that simple._**

**_Skate. the island never happened but their pasts did, imagine the plane had arrive safely in L.A and everyone had gone about their normal lives._**

* * *

He strolled nonchalantly into the bar, he had just finished a big con, he was pretty much set for the next couple of months, now it was time for the cowboy to play. He scanned the bar quickly looking for anyone worth his time, unsatisfied he sat himself down at a bar stool, after all the cloudier his vision became thanks to the miracle of alcohol, the more of these girls would look acceptable.

He took the first swig of beer when someone caught his eye, it couldn't have hit him already could it? God, beer wasn't that strong. No, she hadn't been here before, she strolled across to the bar, her obvious attempt to blend in worked for most, but to Sawyer she stood out stronger than anything.

Life on the run was hard. Wisconsin, where she was right now, was a very dangerous place for her to be, too close to her hometown. While she was here she had kept a low profile but today the pain of something she had tried to burry in her past had become too much and she had to seek out alcohol to ease the pain.

She wore her usual hideout clothes, her tank top was covered by a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of huge dark sunglasses covered her face, but in the stifling heat of the bar it was to much, she glanced around the bar, it wasn't busy, a few obviously drunk men gathered in a corner and a few single women were dotted around the place all too busy looking in their compact mirrors to notice Kate, the only thing they seemed to care about was getting picked up, well from Kate's impression anyway. She decided it was safe enough and removed the sweatshirt which caused her chocolate brown curls to cascade down her back, she quickly gathered them up in a messy bun, at least making an attempt to hide what of her appearance she could.

Sawyer watched as the girl in front of him tied up her hair… that hair it looked like cascades of silky chocolate rippling down her back, how Sawyer's hand begged to run through it…

"Hey there Sweet cheeks" He said casting a dimpled smirk her way which only earned him a roll of her eyes, but this was wasted on Sawyer as her eyes were well covered by her huge sunglasses.

"Yes?" She said dryly.

"How about I get you a drink?" He said smoothly in his very distinctive southern drawl.

"No thanks" She said sitting on a stool a few seats away from him, she looked into her pocket and discovered she was actually running low on money and her crave for a drink was strong. She blew out her frustrations in a deep breath as the man chuckled, a deep rumble low in his throat.

"How about a drink now?" He smirked.

"Shot of Vodka, please" She said, her voice still showing no emotion.

Moments later the glass was set in front of her she picked it up and was ready down to down the glass when a voice interrupted her.

"Well that's mighty rude Princess" He said a smirk covering his face once again.

"What?" She asked putting the glass down, its contents still untouched.

"A man buys a drink for a pretty little lady like yourself, the least you could do is sit somewhere near him" He teased sarcastically.

"Whatever" Kate replied, god she had hardly known this man two minutes and he was already annoying her, but she had to admit, he was handsome. His tanned face showed a smirk which let dimples slide deeply into his cheeks, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously, a few strands of his dirty blond hair in his face. Despite her initial reaction, Kate moved along until she was sat on the stool right next to him.

"That's better" He said but she didn't bother to reply, she just picked her glass up and emptied its contents in one big gulp.

"Impressive" He said raising one eyebrow yet still smirking "I suppose that's your way of telling me you want another?"

"If you're paying" She smiled, slamming the glass back onto the counter.

"So is it the same again…" He said trailing off "Well I do believe I don't yet know your name" He said, turning on his best charms.

"Ka-Carrie" She said, quickly covering her mistake, how could she be so stupid? Especially this close to her hometown.

"Well hey… Carrie" He said, adding sarcasm to the name she had provided, he didn't believe for one second that Carrie was her name, but he didn't really care, he would use a nickname regardless "You can call me Sawyer"

Several hours and about fifty vodka shots later, Sawyer and Kate had chatted, flirted and nearly kissed several times, each time Kate had dodged Sawyer's advance.

"So Freckles your place or mine?" He said, one of his best lady winning smiles plastered on his face.

"What makes you think I'll go any place with you?" She tried to stay stern but couldn't help but giggle, the nickname he had become most favourable towards in the past few hours, Freckles, had been slightly annoying at first, but now she just found it damn cute.

"Ya know ya want me" He said sarcastically grinning.

"Uh huh?" She said rising her eyebrows at him sending him a death stare, which this time was visible as she had removed the sunglasses hours before.

"Yeah" He said "So your place or mine?"

"I haven't really got a place" She said eventually.

"Well hey, a girl of the road" He said as Kate flinched at that remark, he might have been joking, but it was close "My hotel suit ya Freckles?"

Kate didn't know whether it was the drink getting to her head, or how intoxicating she found that dimpled smirk, she kissed him quickly, breaking away just before his tongue tried to connect with hers.

"I take that as a yes then?" He smirked jumping of the bar stool and following her into the car park.

It was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning and Sawyer and Kate where lay in his hotel room, a thin white sheet covering them, nothing else was needed after the hot passion the night have just given them. They where just slowly slipping to sleep when three loud knocks awoke them, and brought Kate back to her senses.

"Police! Open up now!" A heavy voice shouted followed by more knocks.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger :)_**

**_What do you think? Please review!_**


	2. Im A Professional

**_An update for all my lovely readers & reviewers out there! Thanks for all the reviews they mean everything!!_**

* * *

Kate jumped up "Shit" She said hurriedly diving for her underwear which was somewhere over the other side of the room.

"Someone's been a naughty girl huh Carrie?" Sawyer chuckled slowly.

Kate didn't say anything, she just continued to dress hurriedly, nearly falling over in her panic.

"If you don't mind me saying Freckles" He said, the presence of the police outside his apartment door obviously not bothering him at all. "Just how do you plan to get past that little crew outside?"

"I hadn't thought that far yet" She admitted, pulling her tank top on quickly as she searched for her sunglasses.

"Well luckily for you, I have" He said getting out from the bed, tying the bed sheet loosely around him. "Get in the wardrobe"

"What?" She said, with a look on her face which could be described as something like 'are-you-insane?'

"Don't worry Freckles" He said "I'll get rid of them"

Kate hovered for a second unsure of what to do, after a minutes reasoning, she decided that she didn't really have an option, the window was out of the question as they where over 5 floors up, the only door with the police outside. She opened the door and climbed into the wardrobe.

"That's it Freckles" He said softly, his tone almost reassuring as he shut the door leaving her in complete darkness.

A million thoughts ran through Kate's mind, could she trust him? Hell, she didn't even know him! Had he worked out who she was? Had he called the police? Was all this just an act to get his hands on her 'price'? Kate did have to admit, she did fetch a pretty big price. She felt a sweep of guilt as she remembered the last man who had found out about her generous price-tag, he wasn't a bounty hunter like others before him, just an old widowed man his farm failing because of how poor he was… he had nearly died because of her. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind she decided that all she could do was wait.

Sawyer tightened the loose bed sheet around his hips a little tighter, no doubt the thin sheet was slightly see-through, but Sawyer wasn't one to be bashful.

He opened his hotel door to reveal a good 5 officers stood outside it.

"Well hell boys!" Sawyer joked "Can't say I've done anything to have this pleasure!"

"Do you own clothes?" One of the officers said, rather disgusted.

"Well yeah, but after a nights entertainment they can be sometimes a little hard to find" Sawyer said smirking "If you catch my drift"

"Yes… well" The officer said clearing his throat "We have reason to believe you may know the whereabouts of a certain Katherine Austen"

"That dark haired chick on the news?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes, we have reason to believe she was in the same bar as you last night, if you have any information it would be helpful… if you catch my drift" The officer said.

"Well yeah, as a matter of fact I think I might" Sawyer said, a story already forming in his well worked con-man mind.

"And?" Another officer spoke up eagerly.

"Well the chick I got me last night, maybe a little younger than me blonde hair, blue eyes, sounds like a looker but she wasn't much… anyway" Sawyer said, satisfied he had described one of the lesser amazing women in the bar "Well this dark haired lass comes up to us, asking if she could borrow ten dollars, needs a taxi to take her to the train station"

"And?" The first officer prompted.

"Well she was much more of a looker than the one I had, I offered her a ride anywhere" Sawyer continued "She said thanks for the offer but she was heading south, up to Wyoming, wasn't till about an hour after that I realised who she was, pretty gutted to be fair, seen as she's worth a dollar or two"

"And this blonde girl" The officer said "Can we really on her to back up your story?"

"Well if you can find her" Sawyer chuckled "I woke up this morning to you guys hammering my door down to find the space next to me empty, I've got about as much as an idea as you"

"Well thanks for your time" The officer said, Sawyer could tell by the look of belief on his face told him that he had been fooled pretty well.

"No problem officer" Sawyer said shutting the door as they turned back into the corridor.

"What do you think should we head down Wyoming?" A voice drifted through Sawyer door.

"Well it's the best we've got, I say go for it, he did describe her pretty well" A second voice said before the voices decreased to silence and Sawyer turned back into the bedroom.

"Well looks like I've got myself my very own runaway Kate" Sawyer said smoothly opening the wardrobe door.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Don't worry Sweet cheeks, it took me till I had half the force knocking down my hotel door I realised who I was with and I'm a professional, don't worry they think your headed to Wyoming"

"How did you get them to leave?" She asked stepping out of the wardrobe.

"As I said, I'm a professional" He said flopping back down onto the bed "Now are we gonna get some sleep tonight or what?"

Kate thought about the issue for a while, then reasoning that staying put would be the best option she took of her pants and slid into the bed next to Sawyer.

* * *

**_Review please! How was it?_**


	3. Money

Kate laid in Sawyers arms waiting for him to go to sleep, she battled the need to shut her own eyes, it was so comfortable laying her in his arms, she felt strangely protected… No she couldn't think like that! Just keep yourself focused Kate, you cant think about feeling again, having feelings the reason your in this mess she scolded herself as she built the barriers around her heart back up.

When she could hear Sawyer's breath even out as she lay there, when she was satisfied he was asleep she slipped out of the bed searching once again for her clothes. She located them easily this time and slipped them on, careful to be as quiet as possible. When she was fully dressed once more she leant down to where Sawyers clothes lay, she looked through his pockets and found his wallet. She opened it slowly and leafed through, he had no credit cards but around $500 cash. Her hand clasped over the money.

But then something suddenly stopped her, how could she be doing this? Any other person would have given her up to the police, she would be locked up again right now, but he had lied for her, risked getting arrested himself, and know she was stealing his money? She shook back the guilt, a voice inside her head snapped at her to take the money and get moving, yet her heart told her to leave the money, he had helped her more that night than anyone else ever had, how could she take his money now?

Shrugging the thoughts to the back of her mind she took a deep breath and took the money from his wallet, she had found stealing the money from the wallet took them longer to notice then stealing the actual wallet did.

She spotted a large leather coat draped over a chair in the corner and darted for it, she searched carefully through the pockets, careful to make any noise that would wake him, and finally her hands rested on a thick envelope which she pulled out.

She opened it up to find a bundle of notes inside. She pulled them out and nearly dropped them in surprise, she started to flick through the crispy green notes, god there must be over $100 000 there, why the hell would someone have so much money? Her thoughts flickered back to before "I'm a professional"

A professional what exactly? She knew it definitely wasn't anything legal. She wondered whether or not to take the money, it sure was a lot, he would notice it gone straight away and he knew who she really was now… She finally made a decision, grabbing a good handful of the notes leaving just under half in the envelope before she replaced it in the coat pocket.

She crept past Sawyer who was thankfully still sleeping towards the door, opening it slowly she snuck out into the corridor, shutting it slowly, once again wanting to make no noise which would disturb him. And with that she took of down the corridor, running off into the night.

As the sunlight streaked into the room Sawyer awoke. He found that Kate had left, not that he was surprised. He yawned lazily and pulled on his jeans. As a conman he knew all of this, he opened his wallet and wasn't shocked at all to find the contents missing, actually he was surprised to find his wallet still there, most girls would take it, this girl certainly knew what she was doing, he mused letting out a low chuckle.

He dressed slowly and decided it was time to get some food. He picked up the leather coat and found the envelope he stored the rest of his money in. He opened it with a smirk on his face which quickly dropped when he noticed over half of it was missing.

"Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed loudly, damn that girl was definitely good, he couldn't help but think through his anger.

* * *

_**Sorry it took a while to update - please review!!**_


	4. Pillow Talk

**_Yeah, just a little warning, flashbacks are in italic!_**

* * *

Sawyer strolled into the bathroom and turned on the shower, he ran the water hot and steamy so the glass became blurred with steam before he stepped inside, cooling the water as he did so. The pleasant warm run of water trickled through his hair and seemed to massage his aching head.

His head sorted through he emotions he was feeling right now, obviously he was angry, he had just lost over $100, 000 to some fugitive, he supposed he should be thankful she had not taken it all and that he still had around $150, 000 to live on, yet he was still annoyed he would have to go back to conning earlier than he had anticipated. The other thing on his mind was Kate. Not the fact that she had stolen the money though, which would have been quite reasonable, but actually her. Sawyer, the man that he was, had had many one-night stands in his life, and whether he found them gone or still there the next morning, they didn't even enter his head, once they had left they left taking all trace of memory with them, of course some left an impression… Sawyer remembered fondly a tall, leggy blonde he had met somewhere in New York, Sticks, he had called her thanks to those long, sun kissed legs.

It wasn't just Kate's body that was stuck in his mind either, not that he was saying anything against it, that girl had one of the finest figures Sawyer had ever seen, but it was her, their earlier banter in the bar as he tried to chat her up, even the way they had talked the first time before they fell to sleep… the time before they where awoken by the police.

"_So…" Sawyer said, somewhat uneasily, he had never really been the type for pillow talk, but he had a strange feeling something needed to be said._

"_Yeah?" Kate said her voice vague sounding as if she was far away._

"_What do you do with yer life then?" He asked lamely, not thinking of anything else to say._

"_Uh… why is that important?" Kate asked bemused, why was he asking her such a thing? She had thought he would be simple, sex and for once a warm place to sleep, something which she missed, since her dusty motel room only had a small heater in the corner of the freezing room, but she couldn't help deny that she was enjoying his company too… Wait, was it possible he was on to her? Was that why he was asking?_

"_Its not" He simply replied. The pair sat in silence for a while._

"_I'm a teacher" She lied "I teach high school"_

"_Course you do Sweet cheeks" Sawyer said, his voice a low rumble, he knew she was lying and the silence she provided led him to believe she knew he knew it too, but when he checked the small body next to him he saw that she was asleep. _

Sawyer glanced around the dark room for a while before warily wrapping an arm around her and slipping into sleep himself.

These memories had led Sawyer out of the shower and now he was dressed, he collected the remains of his money, leafing through the crispy notes one more time and shrugging on the large leather coat. He picked up his small travel bag and headed for the reception, he had planned to stay here a little longer, but now he was ready to move on, especially after Kate and the police.

He paid his tab and slung his bag into his car before driving off aimlessly into town, probably heading in search of another bar to spend some time in before he hit the road once more.

* * *

_**Sorry, its a bit of a short chap! A few more chaps of Sawyer/Kate on their own but dont worry, skate will meet again! But Im not going to say if it will be good or bad, only I know... haha!**_


	5. Tom's Plane

Kate drudged up the street towards her motel, her feet where aching from the walk she was looking forward to a nice warm shower – if the water was actually hot in her motel room today.

Even though she know had the money she had just stolen from Sawyer, she could easily afford to stay in one of the top hotels, but that was a luxury Kate's life couldn't afford, sticking to the grubby cheap motels was how she had kept free, in most of these places the owners where either too eager to get their grubby hands on whatever money you had to notice you, or that tired of the whole thing they had stopped caring, both ways that made it easy for Kate to stay hidden and unsuspected.

She wearily turned into the car park and gasped, 3 polices cars where stationed outside, with one police officer stood outside. She quickly dived behind a stack of dustbins. How stupid had she been? She should have known they wouldn't have sent all the officers whatever direction Sawyer told them, that was if they even believed him. She should have known that they would search the hotels around, why didn't she? Strangely she felt that it was because, well when Sawyer had said they had believed him, she believed him too… she trusted him. It was a strange feeling for Kate to trust someone, especially so quickly.

Well that was it, she couldn't risk going back in there now. Even if the owner or people inside hadn't recognised her before, after all this as soon as she went inside her mug shot would probably be fresh in their minds, there was no way she could go back in there without being recognised, and this close to home… well what used to be home, this close to Iowa, it was too risky to chance getting recognised.

It wasn't like she needed to go back in there… she only had a rucksack with a few changes of clothes in, she could buy some more with Sawyers money.

Kate's heart stopped. Toms plane. She always kept that with her, in her rucksack or in her jacket. She frantically searched through her pockets hoping she had it on her… no, no no! It wasn't there… it had to be there! But it wasn't. Kate could feel the tears streaming from her eyes, she needed that plane, it was like a part of her. If it wasn't here then it was in her rucksack… inside the motel.

So there she had it. She must wait until the police had gone and then do the terribly stupid thing of going back inside the motel.

Kate only had to wait a matter of minutes until the police came back outside and returned to their cars, but for her it dragged on like a lifetime. She strained to try and hear their conversation, but she couldn't hear anything.

She did however, notice the rather annoyed, upset faces of the policeman, rather like a young child who had just lost one of their favourite toys, she didn't know if it was the fear wrenching in her gut about going back into the motel that made her see that look on their faces, or if it was real, she was really hoping for the second option.

Waiting a few more minutes to make sure the police had really driven away Kate hopped out from between the dustbins, pulling the sweatshirt hood as high as it would go over her head, quickly tucking her hair down the back of her shirt hiding as much of it as possible.

She easily sneaked into the motel and up to her room. Turning on the light which only cast a dim, flickering glow across the tiny room and locking the door behind her Kate hastily began to root through her tiny rucksack.

Kate had literally shredded the lining of the rucksack to pieces until she realised it wasn't there. Tears began to run from her eyes as the fear and anger at herself for losing the plane took over her, she began to tear around the room, ripping the sheets from the beds, opening the closest she hadn't even used before just in the vain hope that it would be somewhere, anywhere in that room.

Kate sank down onto the bed with her head in her hands and accepted the truth.

She had lost the only thing that meant something to her, the only thing that weirdly kept her going on those long, cold nights alone on the run.

She had lost Tom's plane.

* * *

Meanwhile Sawyer sank down into the seat of his truck, yet when he did he felt something hard spike into his but. 

"Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed at the sudden pain. He pulled out whatever was underneath him and his hand connected with smooth, hard plastic. He brought it up to his eye line and saw that it was some sort of toy plane. Shrugging, he tossed it onto the seat next to him, and started his engine once more.

* * *

**_Ok, so you might think its a little un-real that the toy plane was on the seat of Sawyers truck, but this is the theory Im working with; when Sawyer and Kate left the bar, they obviously used his truck to get back to his hotel, Kate would have had the plane in her sweatshirt pocket, and it would have fallen out when she climbed out of the car. Its a little well, unbelieveable, but I hope its ok!_**

**_Please review!_**

**_  
Next chap... Could Skate meet again so soon? Tune in to find out, lol!_**


	6. A Kiss

It had started to rain as Kate trudged down the street, but she didn't care rain was nothing after all those long days and nights on the run. Stuffing her hands deep in her pockets to shelter them from the cold, now was the time she really wished she still had a car, she had lost hers a few weeks back the last time she had a close shave with the feds, it wasn't anything fancy, she had actually paid $100 from a scrap yard and charmed some idiot into fixing it up.

Suddenly a car slowly pulled up beside her.

"I don't want a lift I'm fine thank you" She said hiding her face by looking down, she was used to random people pulling up and offering her lifts, she shivered at some of the rides she'd had to share.

"Well that aint to nice is it Freckles" A deep drawl met her, she froze. It was him, it was Sawyer… he must have realised she'd taken the money by now. She started to run.

"Not so fast Sassafras" He grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me" She said coolly whipping her head around to face him spraying his face with rain water from her hair.

"Not until I get what I need" He said his voice equally as cold "You ran off with my money and Id like it back"

"Well that's though" She said.

"You haven't spent that already, not that much" He said.

"Well maybe I just don't wanna-" Kate stopped, what was that on the seat behind him… it looked like, no it… it was Toms plane! She could get it back… just play Sawyer right now.

"What you looking at?" He said whipping his head round to where Kate was staring, seeing the plane he had tossed there earlier he picked it up. "This yours then Sassafras? Cute" He smirked.

"Give me that" Kate snarled angrily, the anger to cover the hurt.

"Well 'fraid I can't to that Shortcake" He said almost threateningly "Not until I get what I need"

"You want your money?" She screamed losing it now "Have it!" She shouted jerking her arm from Sawyers grasp and digging the envelope from her pocket and throwing it at him, the notes flying out into his lap.

Sawyer gathered up the money not really noticing, his mind was much on something else, this piece of plastic junk obviously meant a lot to her, maybe he could get something more out of this… yes, he thought, he knew what he was going to get after all, what was the point of being a Southerner with charm if he didn't exploit it?

"Give me it" She sneered.

"Well I don't think I've had my payment Sassafras" He said smartly.

"I just gave you your money!" She shouted.

"Yes that's right, but that's returning what you _stole_" He said "This however" He said rolling the plane around in his fingers "Is something you lost… so how about a little reward… lost and found" He said with a satisfied smirk.

"What do you want?" She asked, half angered at his cheek but half impressed by the way he was handling it, it was working, for him anyway "I don't have _anything_"

Sawyer looked like he was thinking about something then turning towards her he smirked "A kiss should do it"

"A kiss?" She said shocked, what kind of pervert was he? The disgust was evident in her voice.

"Hell Freckles" He drawled "I've had a lot more from you already"

Kate glared at him but he just returned it with a sarcastic smirk, god he was annoying she thought, but there was something about him… something that actually made her want to kiss him, whether the plane was in it or not.

"Okay" She said biting her lip.

"Okay" He repeated a little shocked but covering it easily, this plane must mean a lot to her.

Kate leaned in slowly taking a look into Sawyers blue eyes and then looking down, blushing crushing her lips into his before he saw the red colour her cheeks had become. She felt his tongue slip onto her lip, for a second she thought about pulling away and socking him one, but something inside her clicked, it felt right she let him continue until both could hardly breathe and pulled away.

"Give me… the plane" Kate said between deep breathes.

Sawyer slowly handed the plane over, he had planned some sarcastic comment or one liner, but he was so taken aback… literally breathless from the kiss. It hadn't been just a kiss, he had felt something, like electric pulses running through his veins, he had been shocked when she let him continue the kiss, but please none the less. Looking into her eyes as she grabbed the plane, he swore he saw that feeling in her eyes too, the feeling he was feeling but she quickly blinked and it was gone… with Sawyer trying to decided if he had imagined it.

So was this it? Was she just going to go? Where? Sawyer thought, she was on the run and obviously out of money, the decent thing to do would be to drive her wherever she wanted… that obviously had nothing to do with what he had juts felt, Sawyer didn't let women affect him like that, not ever.

"Get in" He said gruffly unlocking the side door.

"What?" She said snapping her eyes up from the plane, she was so happy to have it again, to hold it, feel the smooth cold plastic under her fingers.

"Get in" He repeated.

Kate thought for a moment, she had nothing to loose, she had nowhere to go apart from the streets carrying on her journey, but at the same time, she might have something to gain… she had felt something in that kiss, but she was sure he hadn't, he was just some pervert using her pain to get a kiss.

Finally the weather decided for her, a deep rumble of thunder and a clasp of lightening in the still rainy skies made her shiver in her thin Jacket as she hopped round and got into the car.

* * *

**_Soooooo! Thanks to SassyLostie who gave me the idea of putting the kiss in there, much like on the show._**

**_Reviews are like... awesome ;)_**


	7. Iowa

Sawyer began to drive, Kate didn't know where and she must admit it scared her slightly, normally it wouldn't have she'd got lifts from much stranger men during her years on the run, her only worry was she would miss something… something she _couldn't_ miss.

"Why you lookin so worried Sassafras?" Sawyer drawled looking across at her.

"Maybe because I'm in a car with a stranger" She replied curtly.

"What ya momma tell you not to talk to strangers?" He asked sarcastically, when he got no reply he added "Hell, it aint like I'm that much of a stranger anyway" He said giving her a suggestive look.

"Shut up" She said a mixture or embarrassment and disgust crossing her face. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked changing the subject.

"Wherever you wanna go little lady" He drawled lazily.

"What?" She asked.

"I said were going wherever you wanna go" Sawyer repeated.

"What makes you think I have anywhere to go?" She asked.

"Nothin but I didn't say where you hafta go did I? I said where ya wanna go"

"What makes you think I'd want to go anywhere with you?" She asked incredulously.

"Maybe the fact that you're on the run from the cops, obviously you aint got no money or you wouldn't have taken mine" He listed "And you obviously aint got no way to get around or you wouldn't have gotten into this truck with me"

Kate was left speechless; he had just about summed her up in one sentence. It was definitely true she was on the run, anyone would know that if they knew who she was, true she had no money, true she had no way to get around… get where she needed to go. She made a decision.

He was obviously some southern hillbilly with a criminal record of some sort, nothing to dangerous or the police would have picked him up at the hotel… but enough for him to be a 'professional'.

She would simply use him to get where she needed to go, and then run like she always did. It was easy, she remembered with a pang of guilt how she had seduced Jason and got him to rob the bank… but this wasn't the time to reflect, it was the time to plan.

He was, as he said before, a 'professional' she had seen the proof for herself, no doubt this would make him harder to get rid of… but he would definitely be helpful where she was going, he had already proved that once.

"I suppose your right" She whispered eventually.

"So you got somewhere ya wanna go?" He asked.

"No" She replied "But I got somewhere I need to go"

"Where to then Freckles" He asked.

"Iowa" She whispered, turning her head to look out of the window, trying to hide the tears that pooled in her eyes.

* * *

_**Dun... Dun... DUHHHH! Lol!**_

_**How was that? Sorry it was short... Ill update longer next time I promise!**_

_**Review?**_


	8. Leverage

"Iowa?" Sawyer repeated "Aint that you hometown Freckles?"

"Yeah" She said sadly.

"Well Sassafras I don't seem like such a bright idea to hip hop it over there if you ask me" He said sarcastically "But hey, it's only your hometown its not like every damn son of a bitch there's gonna recognise ya and turn you in"

"Well I didn't ask you did I?" She said rather harshly, he was right and that annoyed her even more, it wasn't like she hadn't thought that through, but there was no way around it, she had to be there. "Its not your problem anyway"

"I know that Sweet cheeks" Sawyer said "But it will be my problem if I get hauled over with a damn fugitive in the back of my truck"

"Oh yeah, because you wouldn't want to spoil your perfectly clean criminal record would you?" Kate shot back sarcastically.

"I gotta lot of stuff behind me Freckles" Sawyer said "And unlike some of us in this truck I aint got a jail wish"

"Well neither have I" Kate replied raising her voice above the loud thunder which had started to accompany the heavy rain.

"Well why the hell we going to Iowa then?" He said throwing his hands up from the steering wheel in protest.

"Because there's something I need to do" Kate said simply.

"And I suppose I don't get to know what this something is huh Freckles?" He said smirking.

"No you don't" She replied letting a small smile come to her face.

"We should stop here" Sawyer said pulling into what looked like an abandoned picnic area. "Get some sleep, cant drive anyway we'll come off the road in this weather"

"I need to be in Iowa by Thursday" Kate stated.

"Ok" Sawyer said "You can have the back" He said nodding to the back seat "Sleep"

"I need to be in Iowa by Thursday" Kate repeated.

"Ill get you to damn Iowa" Sawyer snapped suddenly.

"Good" She said sleepily, crawling onto the back seat.

* * *

Sawyer was forming a plan. There was no damn way he was gonna drive some fugitive, not that he had anything against them in fact he was finding his time with Kate rather enjoyable, all the way to Iowa and not know why the hell he was. 

But to get answers he needed leverage.

Fortunately for Sawyer, and very unfortunately for Kate he knew just what that leverage would be, Kate had shown him herself through her actions today. He just needed to make sure she was asleep.

Then he would get that leverage. He would get that toy plane.

He waited until he heard he breath slow down to a steady rhythm and he looked through the rear view mirror, adjusting it slightly so he could see if she was really asleep. She was.

Smirking lightly Sawyer leant over the seat carefully reaching towards the jacket she had draped around herself, the jacket he'd seen her put that plane in this afternoon. He felt in the first pocket and found it empty, slowly he leaned over to the second and to his shock found that empty too.

He leaned back to study her sleeping profile, for a moment he forgot his search and was taken by her beauty as she peacefully lay there, but those feelings quickly swam away when he noticed something nestled in her hand.

Leaning closed again he confirmed his suspicion that the object in her hand was the plane. This was going to be harder than he thought, but not impossible.

He slowly reached out from her hand, parting each finger away from the tight clasp it held around the plane slowly, she stirred slightly on the third finger and Sawyer pulled back but after a few moments he realised she was still asleep and continued. After a few more minutes of careful prying he had almost gotten the plane, just one last pull should do it. He slipped his hands around the plastic and smirked with triumph, he slipped it away from her hand quickly but she suddenly stirred again.

"Tom…" She whispered quietly, her eyes still shut and still pretty much asleep. Sawyer held his breath not daring to move in case she woke up, luckily she rolled over and began to snore softly.

Who the hell is Tom? Sawyer thought, but it didn't really matter. Then he chuckled, he'd just have to add that to his little list of questions he had for her when she woke up.

Sawyer turned back to his seat, tucking the plane in his back pocket. Now it was time for his to sleep.

* * *

Kate woke up and it took her a few minutes to register her surroundings, she groaned when she realised she was in Sawyers truck, she couldn't wait to get to Iowa and get away… although she would miss the company. But no, she couldn't let herself think like that, if she started to fool herself into thinking she needed him she'd never be able to get away. She would keep to herself during the rest of the journey, only speak to him when absolutely necessary, she wouldn't let herself get attached… she only caused problems for people she got attached to anyway. She felt a sudden urge of guilt for Tom… no, no she wasn't going to let herself think about it, not yet. 

There was only one thing she needed, she needed it now too. To her horror she realised she wasn't holding the plane like she had been when she fell to sleep last night. Maybe she had put it back in her jacket? She searched frantically through the folds of material but couldn't find it. Tears started to spring in her eyes as she searched the back of the truck, it wasn't anywhere. She had started ripping things to pieces when a sharp drawl cut through her thoughts.

"Looking for something Freckles?" He asked, his cold blue eyes connecting with hers through the rear view mirror. He was holding his hand up and she could see clearly what was in it.

He had her plane again.

"Give that to me" She growled.

"How about you answer some of my questions first Sassafras" He smirked "Hell we could even turn it into a game, you could ask me something too… no guarantees that I'm going to answer thought, because you have nothing to offer me" He laughed.

Kate stayed silent staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"And for my first question Sassafras… is who the hell is Tom?"

* * *

**_Ok! Longer chap this time to make up for the last short one! Bit of a cliffhanger there maybe?_**

**_Review please! _**


	9. Questions

"_And for my first question Sassafras… is who the hell is Tom?"_

Kate froze. Tom. How did he know about Tom? She had to think fast, get out of this situation, he obviously knew something about Tom but there was no way he was going to find out anything else.

But he had the perfect way to, the plane. Kate cursed herself, she had broken her own number one rule, don't get attached. She had gotten attached, to the plane. And know that plane was going to be her downfall, well he downfall to Sawyer anyway.

But not if she could help it.

"Tom?" Kate said putting a questioning tone in her voice, trying to sound as vacant as she could about his question "I don't know any Tom"

"Sure ya don't Sweet cheeks" Sawyer smirked, she obviously wasn't going to give this information up quickly, so it was lucky that Sawyer could be patient when he needed to be "That's why you say his name when yer dreamin… of him I suppose"

"What?" Kate asked alarmed.

"I said you said his name when you were sleepin Freckles" Sawyer said "So you wanna tell me who this Tom is?"

"I don't know any Toms, I don't remember my dreams either, it could have been anyone… maybe even someone like Tom Cruise" Kate said as innocently as possible.

"Na somehow I don't think that adds up" Sawyer said "But never mind, we can come back to that question later, here's my next… why are ya going to Iowa, and why so quickly?"

"Because there's something I need to do" Kate said simply.

"And what would this something be?" Sawyer asked.

"None of your damn well business that's what" Kate said angrily her jaw set.

"Well that aint a very nice way to talk to a gentleman like me is it Puddin" Sawyer smirked.

"Gentleman?" Kate snorted "You have a one night stand, then con me for a kiss, and know your asking me all these personal questions? Some gentleman"

"Just flowin with compliments aint cha?" He laughed.

"That's me" Kate said.

"Well don't think you can distract me from this" Sawyer said "Now then… why the hell Freckles, does a fugitive like you, who needs no ties, no strings, get so attached to something as dumb as a little toy plane?" Sawyer asked twirling the toy in his fingers.

"I'm not attached to it" Kate said stiffly, she was lying and he knew it, but no worries, he knew how to stop that.

"So you don't need it, at all?" Sawyer questioned lightly.

"Nope" Kate said determinedly.

"So you wont mind if I just… burn it" Sawyer said getting out his lighter and flicking it on.

"Nope" Kate said hoping she was winning this little battle, but she wasn't.

"Not even a little?" Sawyer asking grinning evilly as he let the flame glide quickly over one edge of the plastic.

Kate snapped. She lunged from the backseat and hit Sawyer, fortunately for him he saw it coming and pushed her back into the seat behind.

"Now that just gives me all the more reason to wanna burn your little toy Freckles" He said thickly rubbing the side of his face "Just answer my questions and Ill give it you back… not much to ask for a man who's gonna haul your ass all the way to Iowa huh?"

"I could make it there on my own" Kate spat.

"In less 2 days?" Sawyer laughed "Sure you would Freckles"

"Your not the only person who would be willing to drive me" Kate said.

"And how do you get those people to take you then Puddin?" He said suggestively winking at her.

"You're a pig you know that? Some people actually drive you out of the goodness of their hearts" Kate spat.

"Well where would the fun be in that?" He smirked "Now anyway we seem to have lost the subject… why does this plane mean so damn much?"

"Its none of your business" Kate said angrily.

"So your not gonna tell me?" Sawyer asked.

"Nope" Kate shook her head.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yep" She nodded.

"Ill make you change your mind" He smirked.

He got out his lighter once more, let the flame gently dance across the edge of the plastic, not doing any damage but enough to get Kate worried, when it didn't work, he let it linger for a few seconds longer letting the plastic heat more and more. The more he left it the more he saw the fear and panic raise in Kate's eyes. One side of the plane had just started to melt away slightly when –

"Stop!" Kate shouted "It belong to the man I loved"

"I don't think that's quite true Freckles" Sawyer smirked letting the flame flicker across the plane again.

"It belonged to Tom, the man I loved" Kate said.

"Nope still not quite there" Sawyer smirked evilly.

"It belonged to the man I killed!" Kate screamed brokenly at him, tears falling from her pain filled eyes.

"Now were getting somewhere" Sawyer smirked at her tossing the plane into the backseat with her.

Kate grabbed the plane, not caring how hot it was to touch, and hugged the plastic towards her tightly, the tears dripping down her cheeks and onto the plastic.

* * *

_**Sorry that was a shorter chapter, Im not all that confident with this chapter, Im not sure if it was believable enough!**_


	10. AN : SORRY! PLEASE READ!

**SORRY!!!!**

****

**I can only offer my deepest, fullest, honest APOLOGIES that I havent been updating this fic!! Ive had a real writers block with it!! I think Im back on track now, after spending some time thinking up a few more ideas, but Im going away on Sunday.. for a two week vacation! I wont be back until around the 6th of August, but I PROMISE that this will be the fist fic I update...!!  
**

**I hope I havent lost all my reader/reviews!! Although I cant really blame you :(**

**Sorry again!!**

**Sorry!!**


End file.
